There are a myriad of pole stands in existence. Stands that are used outside, however, require attention be paid to wind conditions and the items or objects affixed to the pole. For example, umbrellas affixed atop poles on stands are affected tremendously by wind conditions. If the umbrella is secured within a stand and unable to accommodate the wind, then the umbrella will be subject to torsional strains caused by the wind. Ultimately, due to the construction of the ribs or extensions of the umbrella, the umbrella or sections of it will fail and break. Further, if the umbrella is allowed to sit within a stand and not be secured thereby, the wind subjected to the umbrella may cause it to lift and fly out of the stand thus possibly injuring nearby individuals. Certainly the umbrella will sustain damage. It is clear from its face that this example as applied to an umbrella is equally applicable to any object atop a pole that is subject to the torsional strain of windy conditions.